


Grief.

by EmmyGreene



Series: Little Things. [14]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 07:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmyGreene/pseuds/EmmyGreene
Summary: Beth comforts Daryl as he grieves for Denise.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Even though this is sad, it still makes me so happy to believe in a world where the two of them are happy together.

He’d avoided her since they got back. She heard, from Rosita that Denise had died.  She’d left him alone and watched as Carol approached, feeling the slightest twinge of jealousy. He was avoiding Beth but happy to talk to her. She perched herself on the roof to think, then watched on as they buried his friend. He’d take it hard, she knew that and she knew that he’d always turned to Carol before in times like this but now they were together she’d hoped it would be her. Shaking her head, Beth tried to wipe that thought from her mind.

‘Don’t be selfish’ she told herself, ‘you know he grieves deeply and they understand each other. Right now he needs that. Let him deal with this on his own.’

She watched as the night grew cooler and Carol left him there in the cemetery. He moved to sit against the wall and continued to drink. After watching him sit alone for thirty minutes Beth climbed back down and went to see him.

‘Hey’ she said, quietly approaching.

He nodded at her, at least acknowledging her presence.

‘Mind if I join you?’

He patted the ground next to him so she made her way over, sitting close enough to feel him beside her. She could tell he’d been crying and even if she hadn’t watched him drinking by now she could smell it.

 ‘Seems kind of stupid to ask how you’re doin’’ she said softly.

‘kinda’ he replied.

She reached for his hand and was grateful when he accepted, lacing his fingers through hers.

‘I hate days like this’ he said.

She nodded ‘Me too. It never gets easier.’

‘I should’ve killed them, when I had the chance. If I had’ve, wouldn’t ‘ve been there today’

‘You didn’t know it would end like this. You gotta stop blamin’ yourself’ Beth whispered, leaning to place her head on his shoulder.

‘She was good’ he said ‘today was all part of some plan ‘a hers, for me, n Rosita n now...’ tears overwhelmed him again.

‘hey’ she whispered softly, moving to hold him against her chest. She was suddenly aware of how much larger he was than her. She held him tightly ‘she was lucky to have you with her today’ she whispered and then added, even softer still ‘lucky it was over quickly. That’s a blessin’ these days.’

He stay there for a while, wrapped up in her arms, giving in once again to his grief. She didn’t talk or move, she just held him and as he settled himself down he heard the beating of her heart against his ear. He sat back up, leaning against the fence. ‘Thanks’ he said curtly.

She shrugged and offered a short, sweet smile.

‘You gonna come home now?’ she asked.

He nodded at her and stood up. They locked hands and walked back to their house in silence.

They stripped down and got into bed, Daryl immediately reaching out for her, drawing her in close.

‘Jus’ wanna be near you’ he whispered into her ear.

She nodded snuggling backwards further into him.

‘I love you’ she whispered.

‘I love you too’.

He hardly slept all night and his tossing and turning kept Beth awake too but she didn’t mind, anytime he cried or called out in his sleep she just held him tighter, whispered too him, offered as much love as she could and somehow they got through the night together.


	2. Gone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth is too late to stop Daryl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't normally make these multi-chapter but I felt it needed it this time.

Beth lay in bed trying to will herself back to sleep.  
She was exhausted after the night they'd had. Daryl was up early, said he needed to talk to Rick and in her half asleep state Beth hadn't thought to question it. The night had been terrible and yet, they had held each other all night long. She felt his pain but more than that, she felt his love. She rolled over onto his side of the bed, to breathe the scent of him in through his pillow when she heard it- the unmistakable sound of his bike and then the gates.   
She sprang from the bed and ran down the stairs, out onto the street, barefoot and wearing only an oversized t-shirt.  
But she was too late, she could tell from the look on Abraham and Maggie's faces.  
'He's gone isn't he?' she asked.  
'Took off on his own, Glenn, Michonne and Rosita just followed int he van' Abraham said, before climbing back up to take watch.  
Maggie put her arm around her sister 'Come on, lets get you dressed' she said.  
They walked back into the house and Maggie followed Beth into her room.  
'He's gonna do somethin' stupid' she said as she gathered a sweater from the closet and slipped it over her head.  
'I thought... ah I'm so stupid.' She sat down.   
Maggie sat next to her 'You thought what?'  
'I thought he was Ok. I mean, not really OK, he hardly slept all night but it was the two of us and I thought he'd calmed down but you know Daryl....'  
Maggie nodded. 'and Glenn took off after him. Rosita said she knows where he was headed?  
'He wants to kill that guy who killed Denise.'  
'Oh'   
'and it's stupid. you know, he blames himself everytime someone days. He blames himself for Daddy, that he didn't kill the governor, blamed himself for losin' me and now he's hung up on this.'   
'He's stubborn' Maggie agreed 'smart too. He'll be fine.'  
'I hope so. I'm mad at him'   
Maggie threw an arm around he sister, she could see all the signs Beth was afraid, her pale skin had turned almost transluscent, her hand clutching at the chain around her neck, chewing on her cheek. She was stressed and for the first time it struck Maggie just how much her sister loved Daryl Dixon.  
'Don't worry about him, he'll come back, they all will. They know what they're doing out there.'  
Maggie stood up and found a pair of Beth's jeans kicked off on the floor.  
'Time to put on your big girl pants and deal with it' Maggie said handing them over 'you can kick his ass for it when he comes back.'

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love it if you've leave a comment :)


End file.
